peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa gets preggers 8
THE ECHT ONE (Note : This is Part 1 of the Peppa gets Preggers finale.) -pedro p0wn'dy is seen locking at pichers of pepr- pedoro : shes so cutte -georgie appears- gorge : um you do know shes a seriel kiler right pedor : what do u knwo abotu that gregory : im her sitster i shoud knoww peddro : sister uyou mean brtotther right gergeo : nope i changed my gneder cus i coud pebro : ok anyways back to admirign groge : ahahahahahahahahaaaaAHHAAHAHAHAHAAHAH''HAHAAHAHAH'' period : its not funny i love her gregoe : really perrry : um i geusss geroge : shes evil u stuppid buthoell peddro : no swears this is a kids show gregeo : id id not swer okey pedpro : u trolltally diddddddddd gregeorg : ok but still shes a mruderer pedro : ok but i stil lov hrer -silenc- pedro : w...wAIT A MINUTE... george... didnt u di??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?? gargoyle : i mah death -pedro grabs gun and points it at groge- pedro : tIME TO DIE FOR RELA THIS TIEM geroge : nOOOOOOOOOO -pedro shtots geogre- padro : hah hah hah now back to- -gorge a pear s out of nowher behind pedro- greoge : suprise peedro : HOW DID YOU COME BAKC geroge : oh please pedro you cannot beat me because i come back george : i always do pedro : oh snap what will you do now -george pointtps a knief at pedro- george : i end you pedro : NO PLS DONT M8 UR GR8 DONT H8 ITS L8 BUT I DONT WANNA BECOME FISH B8 gerge : will you help me in the battle against the evil lord peppa pedro : yES ANYTHIGN AS LONG SAS YOU DONT KIL ME george : ok PEDRO HAS JOINED THE PARTY! george : party yeah lets party -1 party latter- gerogi : ok anywyas lets go to peppa now pedro : btu how will we gett therrr -geroge and pedro sees a barrel on the ground- pedro : wtf who putsed a barel heerre geroge : thats not a barrel geroge : thats a space station pedro : wHAT gergoe : i lied but serisouly its not an barrelll pedorr : oh yeah then hwat george : its an rokcet launchr aka bazuka pepro : ok waht do we do with itt geroge : i have an eydea pedro : what is it george : well you see ONE IDK HOW LONG LATER geroge : now we are starapped on to the rocket launcher pedro : not me george : IT I FORGOT YOU HAD TO BE ON TOO ANOTHER IDK HOW LONG LATER geroeg : now we are stareeped on to the rockekct launcherg peddro : both of us geroge : yes both of us pedro : what is you going to do now george : i am going to fire it so we can rocket jumpo to peppars evil lair pwdro : pepaw has an evil lair?????? question mark geroge : yes she does she built it 2 minuts ago pedro : ok anyways are you- george : lETS FIRE -geroge presses the fire buton- pedro : ... geroge : ... peedddroe : ..... gerrge : ............ pedrrrrrrroroooogo : .................... garegegegegee : ............................... peperod : that did nothing why geroge : IT I FORGOT TO LOAD IT YET ANOTHER IDK HOW LONG LATER geroge : there now let us begin pedro : aRE YOU SURE THIS WILL WORK geroge : 5 pedpro : IM ASKIGN A QUESTION HERR george : 4 persiandro : ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING gerorrg : 3 perdo : WHAT ARE YOU george : i was listening anyways 2 pedro : ALRIGHT BUT CAN YOU ANSWER george : umm what was your question 1 pedrro : it was- george : too late lmao wE HAVE LIFTOFOFOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF -george pressers the buttern on the rocccekt launcher so that they fly away- peerrrdo : AAHHHHHHH georgeo : AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH TO BE CONTINUED POSSIBLY Category:WTF EES DEES XDXDXXDDDDD Category:Peppa Gets Preggers Category:Cracktastic Category:Neo-Cracktastic Category:Dumb Category:Stupid Category:What kind of Article is this?! Category:Please do not watch kids Category:Oh my god, what a poo-poo face!